


Mañana con sorpresa

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [12]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Aún con el brazo sobre los ojos, se despereza sobre la cama, estirándose mientras ronronea y deja escapar gemiditos… hasta que su mano toca algo que no debería estar ahí y le obliga a incorporarse para comprobar qué es.Post 5x13





	Mañana con sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es gatos y el fandom es Queer as Folk.

Parpadea un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos definitivamente, aunque tarda un segundo en levantar el brazo para poder taparse con él y evitar la luz que inunda el dormitorio a esa hora de la mañana.

Aún con el brazo sobre los ojos, se despereza sobre la cama, estirándose mientras ronronea y deja escapar gemiditos… hasta que su mano toca algo que no debería estar ahí y le obliga a incorporarse para comprobar qué es.

Al otro lado de la cama, con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada divertida, le observa Brian, que ha dejado de teclear en el portátil para centrar toda su atención en su compañero.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Justin suena pastosa y ronca por el sueño.

\- Vivo aquí, Sunshine. ¿Esperabas a otro? –a pesar de intentar sonar divertido, Justin es capaz de percibir cierta preocupación en su voz.

\- No seas tonto –responde, dejándose caer sobre el colchón de nuevo–. Creía que estarías en Kinnetik y me he asustado.

El rubio permanece en esa posición, totalmente relajado y feliz por tener a su compañero en casa. Mira a Brian, que le observa desde su posición, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y el portátil apoyado sobre el regazo.

 _Está jodidamente guapo_ , piensa Justin mientras se le escapa la sonrisa.

\- He decidido trabajar hoy desde casa. Pero si te molesto…

Brian finge tan mal que ni se molesta en hacer como que cierra el portátil para poder levantarse, pero aún así, el artista alarga el brazo hasta tocar el estómago de su amante.

\- Por supuesto que no molestas –Justin rueda hasta estar boca abajo con la cabeza junto a la cadera de Brian–. No seas tonto.

Frota su mejilla contra el costado de Brian, que finge no prestarle atención y vuelve a teclear. Justin levanta la cabeza para mirar a su compañero y se le escapa la sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de que ha borrado dos de cada tres letras que ha escrito, aunque el muy cabezota se niega a devolverle la mirada.

Así que decide sacar el armamento pesado.

Vuelve a rodar por la cama, quedando boca arriba, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por si las sábanas insinúan lo que late bajo ella o dejan ver algo más de la cuenta. Vuelve a desperezarse, estirando bien los brazos y las piernas y curvando su cuerpo hacia Brian, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta dejando escapar gemiditos agudos. Se frota la cara con una mano y aparta el flequillo de su frente mientras ronronea cuando un rayo de sol incide directamente sobre su cara.

Respira hondo y se lame los labios antes de dejar escapar el aire lentamente, paseando su mano por su pecho distraídamente, como si no estuviera haciendo cada movimiento con una finalidad.

Después de un par de minutos, Justin abre los ojos y mira hacia el publicista, que le observa con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca abierta, ni siquiera el portátil en su regazo consigue disimular su incipiente erección. El artista se tiene que morder el labio para evitar que se le escape la sonrisa.

Le tiene exactamente donde quería.

Baja la mano lentamente por su abdomen hasta que roza la tela que le cubre a medias, haciendo que al publicista se le escape un jadeo. Cierra los ojos antes de aventurarse por debajo de la sábana, gimiendo cuando sus dedos tocan su erección, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo más, siente cómo el colchón se mueve y algo rodea su muñeca, impidiéndole que siga tocándose.

\- No te atreverás –la voz de Brian le llega ronca.

Ni siquiera se molesta en abrir los ojos, se limita a lamerse los labios, lentamente, recreándose en cómo la respiración de su compañero se entrecorta. Sacude la mano para liberarse del agarre de su amante, pero sus dedos no vuelven a rodear su erección porque Brian es más rápido y son los del publicista los que le acarician, haciendo que Justin se arquee sobre la cama.

Abre los ojos cuando nota cómo Brian se mueve y se le corta la respiración cuando le ve pasar una de sus piernas por encima de su cuerpo para colocarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Está tan hermoso con el pelo revuelto cayéndole sobre los ojos y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo que el rubio tiene que respirar hondo para no correrse.

\- Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que te diviertas tú solo –susurra Brian contra su boca antes de besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua hasta hacerle jadear.

Mete las manos en el pelo castaño y tira suavemente para profundizar el beso, fundiéndose con sus labios y notando cómo todo su cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias. Se arquea buscando más contacto y Brian ríe contra su boca y presiona un poco más, haciendo que sisee y afiance el agarre sobre su cabello.

Cuando Brian se incorpora, a Justin le cuesta entender cómo ha tenido tanta suerte de tener a semejante dios en su vida y en su cama. Pone una mano en uno de los muslos del publicista y la otra en su estómago, sonriendo cuando nota cómo la piel de su amante se eriza bajo su tacto.

A Justin le recuerda a su primera noche, cuando Brian le llevó al loft por primera vez y él se comportó como el adolescente inseguro e inexperto que era y se puso en evidencia. Ha pasado mucho desde entonces y el artista sabe cómo mantenerse a la altura del gran semental de Liberty Ave.

Baja la mano hasta encontrarse con la erección de Brian, que se muerde el labio cuando sus dedos la rodean. Le toca sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, disfrutando de cómo se dilatan sus pupilas un poco más si es posible, resistiendo la tentación de dejarse llevar por el placer y las caricias de Brian.

Se masturban el uno al otro, sosteniéndose la mirada hasta que todo es demasiado intenso y la necesidad de besarse les obliga a romper el contacto visual para unirse en un choque de bocas, lenguas y dientes, con demasiada saliva y más ganas aún. Con uñas arañando las rectas y dedos clavándose en las curvas del cuerpo del otro.

Brian muerde su labio superior y tira un poco de él hasta que el rubio jadea contra su boca y se arquea para conseguir más fricción, pero sin olvidarse en ningún momento de hacer que su amante disfrute de sus caricias.

\- Brian… –la voz de Justin suena ronca y algo rota, para alegría del publicista.

\- Córrete para mí, Sunshine.

Y lo hace. Por supuesto que lo hace.

Se corre gruñendo el nombre de su amante como si fuera un mantra, jadeando contra la boca de Brian, que le sostiene contra su hombro durante unos segundos, lo que tarda Justin en recuperarse. Justin mete la mano en el pelo castaño y tira suavemente de él para obligar al publicista a bajar la cabeza. Le muerde los labios y luego los lame, se adentra en su boca, recorriendo cada rincón con su lengua, aumentando el ritmo de su caricias hasta que Brian gruñe y se corre murmurando un _Sunshine_ que le deja sin aliento.

Se dejan caer los dos, aún abrazados, sobre la cama, convertidos en un nudo de brazos y piernas.

\- Así que eso es lo que haces por la mañana mientras yo estoy de camino a Kinnetik –Brian aparta el pelo húmedo que cae sobre la frente del rubio.

\- No es mi culpa que seas un puto obseso del control y seas incapaz de delegar –el comentario le hace merecedor de una cachetada en el culo.

\- No me provoques, Taylor. Sigo siendo tu jefe.

Justin baja las manos hasta el culo de su compañero, presionándolo y masajeándolo.

\- Eso dímelo está noche, Kinney. Que yo no hago horas extras.

\- Listillo.

Brian le besa antes de rodar por la cama hasta acabar boca arriba de nuevo en su lado de la cama.

\- Voy a ducharme. Tú puedes seguir aquí, estirándote y ronroneando como un gato al sol.

Se queda tumbado, feliz y satisfecho, observando el glorioso culo de su compañero mientras entra en el baño. Pone su brazo sobre los ojos y se estira otra vez, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción.


End file.
